1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grommet water stopping method and a wire-harness loosening jig which can loosen electric wires of a wire-harness in a grommet to surely inject a sealing agent among electric wires of the wire harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 16 illustrates a conventional grommet water stopping method in which a wire harness 83 is passed through a small diameter portion 82 of a resilient cup-shaped grommet 81 made of synthetic resin and the cup-shaped grommet 81 is filled with a sealing agent 84 in order to prevent water from invading from the small-diameter portion 83. The sealing agent 84 is in a muddy liquid state which will be converted into a rubber state.
The above prior art, however, has a disadvantage in that water invades from gaps 85 among the electric wires constituting the wire harness 83.
In order to overcome the above disadvantage, J-UM-A-1-58222 proposes a technique in which, as shown in FIG. 17, each of electric wires has a wave curve 88 and a sealing agent 90 is caused to fill gaps 89 formed by the wave curves 88. In this technique, to form wave curves 88 for each electric wire, one by one is, very troublesome. Where the curves 88 are not located within grommet 91, gap 89 may not be formed between the electric wires and the sealing agent 90 may not fill the gaps between the electric wires.
An object of the present invention is to provide a grommet water-proof method and an electric wire loosening jig which can inject a sealing agent between the electric wires simply and without much labor and without difference in work.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the operation of rotating and inverting a movable-side clamping portion or the operation of shifting such clamping portion permits a wire harness to be compressed in an axial direction so that the electric wires of the wire harness can be easily loosened. For this reason, a sealing agent can be injected among the electric wires without much labor and without difference in work.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, when the movable-side clamping portion is inverted, such clamping portion is shifted towards a fixing-side clamping portion. Thus, the degree of loosening the wire harness can be further increased at the rotating angle equal to the above aspect of the present invention. This increases working accuracy in the operation of loosening the wire harness.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, a rachet mechanism prevents the movable-side clamping portion from being inverted at the time of twisting the wire harness, thus increasing workability.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will be more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.